Esta Noche
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [Golden Pair] No puedo creer que... una llamada a media noche, cambiara mi vida. [Shonen Ai]


**Titulo**: Esa noche.

**Autora:** Tsubame Gaeishi

**Pareja:** Eiji/Oishi

**Advertencias**: Shonen ai.

**Disclaimer:** POT no me pertenece, por si fuera asi, definitivamente la historia fuera Yaoi xD

----------------------

Sentado en la silla frente a mi escritorio, apenas si la luz de la lámpara de noche me ilumina el rostro, así, a media luz, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

Mis ojos están clavados en la madera de mi escritorio, mis manos están perdidas en un estado que no las siento, simplemente mi cuerpo no reacciona, mi cabeza parece dar vueltas, y tu recuerdo me atormenta.

Es irónico, lo sé, te veo a diario y te extraño a cada instante, y aun teniéndote sonriéndome a mi lado, me siento vacío, ¿por qué?... simplemente por que no me necesitas tanto como yo a ti.

Yo sé que a lo mejor jamás podrás volver tus hermosos ojos hacia mi sin tener ese brillo inocente que te caracteriza, pero vamos, ¿qué más puedo pedir, tu eres un chico tan tierno, inocente, puro... y yo, intento mancharte con mis deseos absurdos, tontos, estúpidos... mancharte...

Mi ceño se frunce y giro mi mirada hacia la ventana que está a unos cuantos pasos de mi, veo la luna brillar, esa luna que me dice que mi corazón está sufriendo, me hace notar lo obvio, y es que ese brillo me recuerda a ti, a tus ojos, a esa inocencia.

-Eiji... –susurró de nuevo, no sé cuantas veces he repetido tu nombre en esta noche, y de nuevo vuelvo a fruncir mi ceño, apretando mis manos, ahora por fin mi cuerpo reacciona.

Desvío mi mirada de la ventana, para girar hacia mi pecera, donde los peces están nadando como si nada, están tan tranquilos, sé que ellos no sospechan que dentro de mi, dent6ro de su dueño, su corazón a cada instante se muere de dolor.

Me frustra el sentir todo esto, y sé que últimamente he estado cortante contigo pero...

-Maldita sea... –susurró de nuevo bajando mi cabeza para hacer que mi frente choque con la madera, y después de eso, mis manos suben para posarse en mi nuca.

Quiero llorar, quiero gritar, quiero decirte que te amo tanto, que te necesito al grado de que me siento al borde del colapso nervioso, siento que mi corazón no resistirá más y mi mascara está apunto de caerse.

Pero... pero...

En este instante escuchó como mi celular suena, es extraño que a estas altas horas de la noche mi celular suene, y la verdad no quiero contestar, pero el sonido molesto de este, me hace desesperarme, y suspirando hondamente lo tomo, revisando el numero...

Mis ojos se abren, mi corazón se agita, mi mano tiembla, mi cuerpo está ansioso, mi estomago parecen haber miles de hormigas... es tu numero celular...

-Hola?.

-Oishi... ¿te desperté?

-No, Eiji, ¿pasa algo?... es muy tarde, deberias estar dormido...

-... no puedo dormir...- en mis labios se forma una sonrisa tierna, y es que esa hermosa voz chillona, me hace imaginarme tu rostro, haciendo un puchero de frustración infantil e inocente.

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir?... ¿algo te preocupa?

-Digamos que si... es que... Oishi... ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que me gusta alguien? –

Crack, escuché perfectamente como una grieta se hace en mi corazón.

-Pues no es nada malo... al contrario, deberia de hacerte sentir feliz, dime, ¿quién es la afortunada?

-... no... no es mujer... es un ... chico...-

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente, la sorpresa, y un rayito de esperanza.

-Un chico?... bueno, es no es malo, ¿quién es?

-... no te molesta?

-jajaja... Eiji... claro que no, no importa si es hombre o mujer, el chiste es que esa persona te haga feliz, las apariencias es lo que menos importa.- mi voz sonó demasiado dulce, pero... es que el oír tu voz... me hace sentir feliz.

Logro escuchar un sonido, sé exactamente que en tus labios esta una sonrisa suave, de hecho una sonrisa de alivio.

-¿Lo conozco?

-Si

-¿Es del equipo?

-Si...

-¿Quién es?

-... es un S-E-C-R-E-T-O

-hmmm... haber, descríbemelo.

-Eso es trampa, pero está bien, ahí vamos, tiene unos ojos preciosos, brillan como si fueran piedras preciosas, su rostro pareciera de un ángel, su sonrisa suave y armoniosa, su gesto amable de todo el tiempo... definitivamente es un chico muy hermoso!.

Mi corazón se congela, ¿quién más podría encajar con esa descripción?... solo se me viene alguien a la mente, Syusuke Fuji.

Trago saliva y suspiro.

-hmmmm haber, dime más… -intento cerciorarme que no sea él... ruego que no lo sea.

-Siempre está al lado de Tezuka, y la verdad a veces me dan ganas de matar al Capitán... pero sé que solo lo ve con respeto, él mismo me lo ha dicho no sé cuantas veces... –su voz se escucha emocionada...

Sonrío amargamente.

-Oishi?...

-Dime...

-... yo... –

-hmmmm?... quizá sea... Fuji?  
-...-

-Acerté? –pregunte intentando disimular mi herida.

-... no –su voz se volvió un susurro.

-Eiji?... estás ahí?

-Sí... –escucho menos animada su voz.

-No es Fuji, bueno, entonces quien es?...

-... Oishi Syuchirou...

-Mande?...

Escucho del otro lado unas risillas, y levanto una ceja.

-Su nombre es Oishi Syuchirou... –

Me quedé helado, su voz se escucho segura, a pesar de no dejar de lado esa inocencia, se escuchaba segura, y yo, me quedé totalmente atontado, asombrado, helado... FELIZ!

-Oishi?... bueno, yo, este... puedo explicártelo!... no supe como, solo me di cuenta... por favor no me odi-

-Y tu a mi...no tienes que explicarme nada Eiji... también me gustas y mucho...

Escucho como Eiji parece nervioso, aseguro que está temblando.

-...L-Lo dices e-en serio?- su voz se escucha temblorosa.

-No te mentiría jamás... Eiji, te amo.

-Oishi... –su voz se escucha entrecortada, y me alarmo.

-Eiji, estás bien!

-También te amo! – gritó por el teléfono para después de eso, escuchar como su respiración era agitada.

-Quisiera verte... ahora, en este instante...

-En diez minutos en el parque de siempre, la banca frente a la fuente.

-E-Eiji... –no logré decir nada más, solo escuché como se cortó la llamada.

¿Es en serio verdad?... no me quedé dormido ni nada por el estilo, cierto?... como sea, me levanté de donde estaba para rápidamente colocarme un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera cualquiera, y bajando sin hacer ruido, me coloqué mis tenis y salí de casa.

Cuando me vi en la calle, me quedé mirando mi mano un momento, estaba temblando, nervioso, me acababa de declarar por teléfono y estaba escapando de casa a la mitad de la noche solo para ver a Eiji!.

Ciertamente no me espere algo así.

De todas formas, sonrío y comienzo a correr hacia el parque donde nos encontramos a diario, para entrar a este deteniendo un poco mi carrera, caminando por el camino que me lleva hacia la fuente, y me quedo estático, estabas parado frente a la fuente, dándome la espalda.

Te admiré unos instantes, jamás creí que dejaran encendida la fuente a esas horas, las luces internas de esta, te daban de frente, y desde yo te veía, te veías como una visión tan hermosa... el ángel ahora eras tu.

Me sonrojé, no pude evitarlo y comencé a caminar despacio, lento... te vi preocupado y que mirabas tu reloj, y sonriente me acerqué a ti para quedar a un paso de ti, y sonriente te llamé, susurrando apenas tu nombre.

-Eiji...- te giraste, lentamente, me miraste a los ojos, te veía sonrojado, te veía nervioso y juré ver como te mordiste el labio inferior y yo me derretí ante tan sensual visión.

No despegaste tus ojos azules de mis verdes esmeraldas...

Levanté lentamente mi mano para tocar con la yema de mis dedos tu mejilla sonrojada, esta noche no traías tu parche en la mejilla derecha, y acaricie suavemente ahí, para deslizar mi mano hacia tus labios, no pudiendo contenerme más, los acaricie suavemente.

Vi como te sonrojaste y cerraste los ojos, una visión por más angelical, y aun dentro de mi estado de ensoñación me acerqué a ti, para abrazarte, te atraje a mi lento, pausado, temiendo romper el momento, o simplemente pensando que si era un sueño, si me movía bruscamente me iba a despertar.

Pero... tu calor, tu aroma, y tus manos que se colocaron en mi pecho, me decian que no era un sueño, era real.

Ya cerca, demasiado cerca, sin despegar aun mis ojos de los tuyos, me sonreíste tímidamente, y yo, te respondí la sonrisa.

-Oishi... –susurraste tan suave que creí que me terminaría derritiendo de una forma tal que solo logré poner mi mano en tu nuca para atraerte a mi.

Mi rostro se acerco al tuyo, pude notar que tu aliento era cálido, y mi nariz choco con la tuya, haciendo que ambos sonriéramos entre nerviosos y felices, después de eso, solo ladee mi rostro un poco, solo fue un poco para acercar mis labios a los tuyos.

Solo era un suave roce y sentía mi cuerpo electrizado, sentía como me embriagaba con tu aroma y tu calor, y así, uní nuestros labios, un suave contacto apenas, algo tan ligero e inocente como tu te merecías.

Me separé un segundo para mirarte a los ojos, colocando mi frente en la tuya, después cerré mis ojos.

Te acaricié la espalda lentamente y logré llevar mis dos manos a tu cintura, y tu, sonriendo, me besaste mi nariz traviesamente, logrando que abriera mis ojos y los posara en tu rostro, y te volví a besar.

-Oishi... ¿no es un sueño, verdad?

-No Eiji... no es un sueño...-susurré suavemente abrazándote más a mi.

Esa noche, la pasamos en el parque, hasta que te vi bostezar un par de veces y revisando mi reloj de pulso, observé que eran casi las 4 de la mañana, teníamos ambos que estar en nuestros hogares o si no, tendríamos problemas.

Salimos del parque con nuestras manos entrelazadas, y caminamos hacia tu casa, el camino fue silencioso, más me sentía feliz y de vez en cuando te volteaba a ver y tu, sonrojado, tímidamente me apretabas la mano.

Al fin llegamos a la puerta de tu casa y nos detuvimos para vernos a los ojos, no nos habíamos soltado de las manos y yo, te jalé para abrazarte con mi mano libre y te besé lentamente los labios, tu me respondiste, era cálido el beso, y rodeándome el cuello, no quería separarte de mi.

Pero debíamos hacerlo.

-Oishi, no quiero!

-Mi niño... debemos hacerlo, aparte, no dormimos nada, seguramente mañana tendremos un día muy pesado...-te besé de nuevo los labios.

-Esta bien... con una condición.

-Cual?-levanté una ceja divertido por tu puchero.

-Me invitas a comer mañana un helado?

-Claro que si...-te besé por ultima vez para despedirte.

Te vi entrar a tu casa, y me mandaste un beso al aire, después de ver que cerrabas la puerta, suspiré y me fui caminando a mi casa, mirando mi reloj de nuevo.

-5:10 AM, diablos no dormí nada... talvez si me apresuro, duerma aunque sea una hora... –digo mientras comienzo a correr hacia mi casa, y llego rápidamente.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, y subí las escaleras para entrar en mi habitación, y me dejé caer en la cama sin cambiarme, solo así para abrazar la almohada feliz.

Definitivamente, esta fue la noche más extraña y feliz de mi vida, desde entonces, ya no tengo que aparentar una sonrisa y nuestra combinación en los dobles es prácticamente invencible.


End file.
